


軟糖

by CX9521



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, M/M, Top Bang Chan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CX9521/pseuds/CX9521
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 11





	軟糖

黃铉辰很高。可是他整個人都小小的、薄薄的。方燦時常會覺得他像一片羽毛，下一秒就要輕盈的起飛。

方燦和黃铉辰兩個人之間的氛圍，總有些情色的意味，不管是有心還是無意。  
譬如平日裏做back hug的時候，玩빼빼로game的時候，又或者方燦只是把手放到黃鉉辰腰上的時候。

在方燦看來，這個弟弟還很像小孩，單純、直進、容易受到傷害。可能最開始只是出于某種保護的目的，但行爲慢慢被別的沖動影響，于是對于黃铉辰，方燦總是會情不自禁地接近、渴求肌膚的貼合。

“小燦哥，”他總是喜歡這樣叫他，“要不要吃軟糖？”方燦看向黃铉辰拿著的那對手拉手的小熊軟糖，又把注意力轉移向黃铉辰的臉。他徑直將視線投向那顆淚痣，再下滑，最後在黃铉辰因爲講話習慣而無意識撅起的嘴唇上落在一個吻。  
“不用了，你吃就好。”

本來只是一個淺嘗即止的吻，那事情又是怎麽發展成後來的樣子的呢？或許是多巴胺在作祟吧，至于其他的，誰都難以解釋。

黃铉辰就這樣被推倒軟糖中央，手拉手的小熊們就四下散落在床上，情況一時變得慌亂。空氣中是甜甜的小熊軟糖的味道，還有方燦脫下帽衫時飄散開來的香水味。

巴掌大的臉、被操得暈頭轉向時迷離失焦的眼神、左眼下的淚痣、喘氣之余微微露出可愛兔牙的豐盈嘴唇，還有和臉蛋一般同樣精致漂亮的性器，所有的一切都像是有預謀的撩撥，讓方燦忍不住更用力地操弄他。

而黃铉辰反手用力抓著床單，嘴裏時不時發出咕咕嚕嚕的氣音，除此之外就沒什麽多余的話了。他在床上意外的沉默，一般數情況下只是紅著臉挨操，如果方燦突然插入到底，他就會猛一下閉起眼睛，同時咬住下唇，看起來皺巴巴的，像個小餃子一樣，很可愛。在方燦最後一次抽離時，伴隨著一聲像幼貓般的嗚咽，黃铉辰慢慢睜開眼，淚水打濕了睫毛，和汗融在一起滑過下颔線，落到耳後。

“我們铉辰啊，知道自己漂亮吧？”  
“哥哥給我一個吻吧。”  
然後是更纏綿的親吻、更黏著的愛撫。

方燦輕柔的吻以黃铉辰的額頭爲起點，帶到他的眼睛、他的嘴唇、他的小腹。黃铉辰的肚子軟軟的，腹肌不是很明顯。方燦濕潤的舌尖舔過黃铉辰的馬甲線，一直落到他的大腿根部。方燦使勁嘬著他腿根的敏感處，于是飽受蹂躏的腿根開始泛紅，痛感愈發明顯，最後方燦狠狠烙下一口牙印，這個漫長且折磨的濕吻才得以結束。

性事過後的黃铉辰伏在方燦胸前沉沉睡去，他蜷著腿，手卻執拗地環在年上者的腰間。“哥哥會一直愛我的吧。”像睡夢中的呓語，不知道到底是疑問句還是陳述句。“當然會。”方燦輕輕撥開黃铉辰粘黏在額前的頭發，悄聲回答。


End file.
